Vehicle roof assemblies are typically mounted on vehicle bodies to enclose interiors of the vehicles. Various types of roof assemblies have been employed. Some roof assemblies include sunroofs which include may be transparent and/or open to allow occupants to look out the roof the vehicle. Typically, sunroofs only cover a portion of the roof assembly. However, panoramic sunroofs, like those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,242 or 7,828,373 may cover substantially the entire roof to allow passengers to look out almost the entire roof of the vehicle as well as adding aesthetic styling to the vehicle.